Bound for Life
by mynextlife
Summary: A new Slave Law forces Harry to look at his one time enemy in a different light.


Harry woke to pounding on his front door that only seemed to amplify the pounding in his head. He slowly sat up in the couch that had become his bed most nights and took in the number of bottles strewn about the floor. There had to be at least twenty that had been collecting there over the past week, since Luna last visited and did some cleaning. Although drinking was not the answer, it helped keep the nightmares at bay.

"Harry, open up. I need to speak with you." Harry furrowed his brow trying to recognize the voice through his hangover. He stood and slowly made his way to the door, needing the furniture and walls to help him balance. Once there, he dropped the wards and opened the door. Suddenly, Harry was on the floor with a small body lying on top of him and blond hair in his face.

"Oh, Harry. I'm so sorry. Are you alright? I've been knocking for about 10 minutes." Harry sat up and blinked several times, trying to clear his vision. He was handed his glasses and then was staring into large blue eyes. "Luna?" She smiled and offered her hand to help him to stand. She guided him to the sitting room and made him sit on the couch he had just woken up in minutes ago. "Harry, are you alright?" She was looking at the state he was in and the numerous bottles on the floor.

Harry lay back on the couch, clutching his head. "Other than this headache, I'm fine. Did you need something Luna?" Luna summoned a hangover potion and handed it to Harry. "Thanks." He swallowed it in one gulp, grimacing at the taste. Once his head was cleared, Harry looked to Luna to explain, but unfortunately she had disappeared. The banging in the kitchen gave Harry an idea of where she went.

Harry entered the kitchen to find Luna starting on making breakfast. "Harry please take a shower and then dress nicely. We are going to the Ministry today." Harry didn't have time to react as she pushed him out the door and towards the stairs. While showering, Harry tried to remember if he was needed at the Ministry. He thought he was done about 5 months ago when he testified at Narcissa and Draco Malfoy's trials. He really didn't want to go back. Since then he had pretty much left the Wizarding world and holed himself up in Grimmauld Place. Harry finished his shower and headed to his room to find Luna had laid out his clothes for him.

Harry made it back to the kitchen to find that Luna had made enough food to feed a small army. Harry sat down and began serving himself. "Luna, are we expecting more people?" Luna shook her head and then placed a cup of tea next to Harry before sitting down. "Maybe later, but not now. We need to hurry up so that we can save Draco and Narcissa." At the mention of the Malfoy's, Harry chocked on his food. "I thought I had already saved them from a life in prison. What is going on?"

Luna looked a little perplexed that Harry didn't know. "Harry, have you been reading the papers?" He looked at her and rolled his eyes. He didn't read the _Daily Prophet_ anymore and Luna didn't continue with _The Quibbler_ after her father had died. "Sorry, I forgot. The Ministry is allowing people to take on former Death Eaters as slaves. You need to get Draco before someone else does. I'm worried that it would be hazardous to him."

Harry stared at her in disbelief. Why would they make people slaves? Narcissa and Draco should have been released after 6 months and then they had three years of probation. Narcissa would be allowed her wand, but Draco would have to wait another year. Harry shook his head to clear his thoughts. "What do you mean?" "They are going to be bound slaves for 5 years. Some new law was passed 3 months ago. I should have told you sooner." Luna looked on the verge of tears. "Why do you need me? Can't you ask for Draco?" Luna shook her head and a tear worked its way down her cheek. "They won't let me. I have been visiting him in Azkaban and the Ministry thinks that we are romantically involved. They won't bind Draco to me. I will ask for his mother. There is no one else I would trust with him. Please, Harry."

Harry ran his hand through his hair in agitation. "Are you romantically involved?" Luna laughed. "No. Draco is gay. We are good friends. Will you help?" Harry really didn't have a reason not to. He could certainly use the company and it wasn't right what the Ministry was doing. "Alright, but you need to move in here as well. We can keep Draco and Narcissa together." Luna beamed. "Great. It's time to go."

Luna and Harry arrived to a very crowded Ministry. Apparently, many people wanted to have former Death Eaters as slaves. It appeared that most prisoners being bound were family members of more serious criminals. They had been locked up mostly because they had known their family members were Death Eaters, but had done nothing about it. Harry had read about most people being sent away on these charges and he had been upset since he knew first hand that many people were afraid to say anything for fear of being killed or the death of their children.

Since Harry was Harry Potter, he was ushered to the front of the line and then he and Luna were shown to a private room. The Ministry official seemed excited to have two war heroes in her office. "How can I help you, Mr. Potter?" Harry wanted to roll his eyes are her star-struck look. "We are here for two of the prisoners being offered as slaves. I would like Draco Malfoy and Luna would like Narcissa Malfoy." The official smiled at Harry's request, but frowned at Luna's.

After some hesitation, she handed Harry and Luna the papers to fill out. The forms were fairly simple. As per his sentence, Draco would still not be allowed his wand for another year. He was not to venture out into the Wizarding world unless accompanied by Harry. He was also required to wear some sort of identification indicating he belonged to Harry. Harry had two weeks to find something suitable. They would be visited by a Ministry official twice a year to make sure that Draco was following all the rules.

The last set of papers seemed to put Harry on edge. "Why would I want the Malfoy Estate? Can't it be held in trust until Draco is released from me?" The official looked surprised that Harry wouldn't want it. "All those to be bound must give up their rights to their money and property. Since Draco Malfoy is the last heir, he has inherited everything. You will now own all of that. What part of the Black Estate Narcissa Malfoy had inherited will be given to Ms. Lovegood. Those are the rules." Harry glared at the woman for several minutes. "What if I don't want or need his money or property?" At that question the woman smiled evilly. "The Ministry will confiscate it all." Harry clenched his jaw, but signed the paper.

Once Luna and Harry finished with the paperwork, they were given a portkey to get to Azkaban to retrieve their 'slaves'. While waiting for Draco and Narcissa, Harry thought back to how everyone had come to this situation. Harry was still upset that his testimony, along with several others, had not helped keep Draco and Narcissa out of Azkaban. Everyone he talked to seemed to pat him on the back for a job well done and said not to worry about the Malfoy's. But Harry did worry and that only added to the nightmares.

To cope with everything, Harry began withdrawing from everyone and drinking. Luna was the only one he saw on a regular basis, mostly because she pushed her way into his life. Ginny had left because she couldn't handle his moodiness. Ron and Hermione left to get her parents and have yet to return. Now he was going to share his house with three other people, one of which he was solely responsible for.

Harry was brought out of his thoughts at the sound of the gates opening. Harry was stunned to see Narcissa Malfoy in tattered robes and her blond hair cut short and dirty. "Take off the chains this instant." Harry had never heard Luna use that tone before and was now glad he was not on her bad side. Luna approached Narcissa and wrapped a cloak around her. "Luna, what is going on? Why are we out before our 6 months?" Harry and Luna exchanged worried looks. Apparently the Ministry was not informing the prisoners that they would become slaves. "I'm so sorry, Narcissa. The Ministry passed a law allowing people to petition to have certain former Death Eaters bound to them as slaves. I asked for you. I hope you don't mind."

Narcissa looked stunned, but a few tears ran down her cheeks. "Thank you, Luna." Before anything else could be said, the gates opened again and Draco was led out. Harry felt his anger build at the sight of Draco, while Narcissa and Luna let out loud gasps. His robes were worse than Narcissa's and his head had been shaved. He, too, was bound with heavy chains and appeared to walk with a limp. Harry's anger flared and created small cyclones of dirt when he noticed the bruises on Draco's face and neck.

Harry stepped forward and released Draco's chains in a display of powerful wandless magic. Draco looked up and was shocked to see Harry staring at him. Harry took Draco's arm and then activated the portkey to return to the Ministry. Draco nearly fell when they landed but Harry steadied him and they were led to a small room. "Draco, I'm sorry to tell you but you are only free from Azkaban because you are to be bound to me as a slave. Luna and I chose you and your mother so that nothing would happen to you both." Draco simply nodded before Luna and Narcissa were ushered into the room.

Harry and Luna allowed Narcissa and Draco some privacy before the official came to bind them. "Harry, I just wanted you to know that Draco doesn't talk. I'm not sure what happened but he can't talk anymore. When I visited, I usually did most of the talking, but he would always write something down if he needed to say anything." Harry was shocked but couldn't respond since the Ministry official entered.

The actual binding was quite simple. The official said a few spells and then Harry and Luna said a few. Once done, Harry could instantly feel Draco attached to his magic. It was an odd but pleasant feeling. He wondered how it felt for Draco. He would have to ask him later. He wanted to get Draco checked out at St. Mungos and his injuries healed.

The four of them caused quite the commotion at St. Mungos, but because Harry was Harry Potter, Draco and Narcissa were seen by the best Healers. Once in the room, the nurse handed Draco a gown to change into. Harry was going to leave to give Draco some privacy, but was stopped when Draco grabbed his arm. Draco looked around for something to write on but couldn't find anything. Harry finally conjured up some paper and a quill.

_Please don't leave._

Harry looked at the note and then noticed the fear in Draco's eyes. "Shall I just turn around?" Harry saw Draco instantly relax and nod his head. Harry turned and waited for Draco to finish. Draco touched his shoulder to let him know he was done. Harry turned and gaped; the gown clearly showed how skinny Draco was. Draco cringed and tried to cover himself up more. "I'm sorry. I'm just stunned with the treatment you received. You appear to not have eaten very much and were beaten quite frequently. Did anything else happen?" Draco looked at his feet before shaking his head yes. He held out his arm where the Dark Mark should have been. Instead of the Mark there was a mass of twisted flesh. It appeared as though the Mark had been cut out of his arm.

Harry took a hold of his arm and ran his hand over the scar. "Who did this to you?" Draco again looked at his feet before pointing his finger at his chest, clearly indicating that he had done it to himself. Harry almost asked why, but he knew the answer: Draco had never wanted the Mark. He had been given the choice of getting the Mark or he and his mother would be killed. Harry led Draco to the bed and made him sit down. "I'm sorry." Harry didn't think that that quite covered what he felt, but was unsure what else to say.

Harry stayed for the exam, at Draco's instance, and could feel himself growing angrier by the minute. Draco had several bruises on his face, neck and arms, a cracked jaw, several cracked ribs, a poorly healed broken arm and an equally poorly healed broken knee. The bruises and cracked jaw and ribs were easy enough heal, but the broken bones had already been set and healed so there was nothing to do. Draco seemed to accept his fate, but Harry couldn't believe the treatment. Thankfully, Narcissa appeared to be fine and once they were done they flooed to Harry's house.

As they stepped out of the floo, Harry was grateful that Luna had gotten rid of the bottles. He led Draco to the couch and they waited for Luna and Narcissa. Narcissa recognized the house immediately. "Ah, the Black townhouse. Just as I remembered it. Thank you for allowing us to stay, Mr. Potter." "Please call me Harry. Well, I didn't really have anywhere else to go. I apparently own the Malfoy Estate, so if you would rather live somewhere else we could move." Harry was surprised to see Draco shake his head vigorously. "That won't be necessary, Harry. Neither Draco nor myself wish to see the Malfoy properties again." Harry was surprised and looked to see Draco shaking his head in agreement. "Very well. Perhaps the four of us could make this place a little nicer. I didn't mind it so much while I was alone, but you all are here as well."

* * *

A year had passed and Harry, Draco, Luna and Narcissa had settled into a routine at Grimmauld Place. Draco and Narcissa had seen to the cleanup of the townhouse, with Harry funding everything. The place was lighter and brighter and he was not embarrassed to have guests over. Luna had found a job at a nearby coffee house and Harry had taken a part-time job at a book shop. Draco seemed reluctant at first to let Harry out of his sight, but was becoming more comfortable.

Since Draco and Narcissa were bound slaves, they had the need to do cleaning or cooking for Harry and Luna. At first Harry had not wanted them to do anything but relax, but the bond they had compelled them to act. Harry and Luna reluctantly let them do whatever they felt like doing. Narcissa usually did the cooking and cleaning of the sitting room and kitchen. Draco had taken up cleaning the library and the garden.

As per the terms of the slave contract, Harry and Luna had to get something that identified the Malfoy's as theirs. Most people had bought collars to show off that they owned certain people. Harry and Luan were appalled by this and had opted for cuffs worn around their wrists. There was a silver plate that stated to whom they belonged, that was attached to the soft leather cuff. The cuff could only be removed by Luna or Harry, usually when they needed to shower.

The only plus side of the binding had been that Draco and Harry could communicate mentally. It was supposed to be so that the 'Master' would be able to call his 'slave' at anytime and the 'slave' would respond. Harry was happy that Draco had a way to communicate, besides using parchment and quill. He still had to do that to talk with Luna or his mother, but he and Harry could converse without saying anything out loud.

Harry woke early to the tapping of a post owl on his window. He sluggishly got up, not really wanting to deal with the owl. The only post he usually got was from Ron and Hermione, since they had decided to stay with her parents for a while, or from the Ministry reminding him of the rules for owning Draco. He was curious what this owl could be bringing, when he had just heard from Hermione and he and Draco had just had their second visit from the Ministry last week.

Harry opened the window and the owl swooped in and dropped a package on Harry's bed before heading out. Harry was surprised since he hadn't ordered anything lately. He quickly cast a few spells to determine if the package was safe before opening the wrapping. Harry opened the box to find a wand and a note.

_Mr. Potter,_

_As stated in his trial, Mr. Malfoy was to receive his wand one year after being released. We have returned his wand to you to give to him at your discretion. Please look over the following rules, enclosed, detailing what types of magic Mr. Malfoy is allowed to perform._

_Ministry Department of Corrections_

Harry read briefly over the rules and then burned the paper. Basically Draco could do household charms and a few spells for defense if Harry was in trouble. Harry didn't think that Draco would be able to perform any magic anyway since he still couldn't talk. Plus, he had managed the whole year doing things the Muggle way and seemed fine.

Harry called Draco, knowing that he was awake. Another part of the binding was that Draco could sense when Harry woke and woke up as well, ready to serve. Harry was a little peeved about this but there was nothing he could do. He didn't usually get up very early so Draco was able to get plenty of sleep. A year of good sleep and eating better had filled out Draco. He would never be overly muscular, but now he looked healthy. He even had developed a slight tan from working in the yard.

A knock on his door brought Harry out of his thoughts. "Come in Draco." Draco entered. _Is something wrong, Harry?_ "No I just wanted to give you something." Harry handed Draco the box and watched as Draco's eyes widened upon seeing his wand. He picked it up and closed his eyes, feeling his magic connect with it. After a few moments, Harry watched him frown and put it back. _I won't be able to use it._ "Perhaps there is something in the library about getting your voice back. Plus, we learned to cast spells non-verbally at school. You should be able to do that now." _I don't want to._

Harry was surprised that Draco would choose not to use magic. "Are you sure? It would make cleaning easier. I just want you to have as much of your life back as possible." Draco looked at his feet and nodded his head_. I understand, but I'm not comfortable with it anymore. It seems to bring me nothing but trouble. Would you hold on to it for me?_ "I can do that. Will you let me know if you change your mind?" Draco nodded and then left.

Harry explained what had happened with Draco and his wand to Luna. "I think that he might just need some time. He has been without it for some time and the more terrible memories are fresher than the pleasant ones. Just hold onto it for him, like he asked." Harry agreed.

Later that afternoon found Harry getting ready to go on a date. In the past year Harry had been on a few dates, now realizing he was attracted to men and women. They never developed into relationships since most just wanted to say they had been out with Harry Potter. Tonight he was going on another date with a man named David. He seemed nice enough and hadn't ever mentioned Harry's celebrity status. Harry liked him well enough that he would continue seeing him. He was still waiting for the day for it to fall apart, but right now he was trying to enjoy himself.

"Draco, what is wrong with this outfit. David said to dress casual." Draco sighed and rolled his eyes_. Casual does not mean dress like a bum. At least wear the khaki pants instead of the jeans._ Harry took the pants and headed back into the bathroom to change. He came out and Draco gave him a nod in approval. "There. Are you happy now? He will be here in 10 minutes. And, no, you may not try to tame my hair." Draco scowled, but let Harry leave.

Draco knew the minute Harry came home. He could also tell that he was angry. The cuff on Draco's wrist tightened, indicating that Harry could be in danger. Draco put the book down he was reading in the library and headed to the sitting room to find out what was wrong. He was about to enter when he heard the floo and someone else stepped out. "Harry, I'm sorry. What were you expecting? We have been seeing each other for a month. Why can't I expect more from you?" Harry was furious. "Why can't you respect my choices? There are two people involved in this relationship. I am not ready for more. If you can't accept that then I think that we can safely say this is over. Please leave, David."

Draco still stood outside the door. _Harry, are you alright? Yes, I'm just trying to get rid of the scum_. Harry watched as David tried to decide how much he wanted to be with Harry. Finally he turned and left through the floo. Harry heaved a huge sigh of relief. Feeling Harry relax, Draco entered the sitting room. Harry collapsed on the couch and began to rub his eyes tiredly. Draco poured him some fire whiskey and handed him the glass. "Thank you, Draco."

Draco sat in the chair next to Harry waiting to hear what happened. "I'm sure you are wondering what happened." Draco nodded and waited for Harry to continue. "David arranged for us to use a private room at some restaurant. Once dinner was over, things got a little more intimate. It started out fine, nothing I hadn't done before. The next thing I knew, I was naked and pinned to a couch. David tried to reassure me he would be gentle and that I would enjoy it. I explained that I was sure that he would be gentle, but that I wasn't ready to have sex with him."

Draco nearly gaped. He was shocked that someone would be able to get that far with Harry. He was also strangely pained knowing that Harry had been doing those things with someone else. Draco shook his head, thinking he was only saying that because he had not had anything but his hand in a long time and probably not for many years to come. He was brought out of his thoughts when Harry continued. "He said he didn't understand why I wouldn't want to have sex with him since we have been dating for a while. I didn't realize that going on about 6 dates meant that it was okay to have sex."

Harry ran his hand through his hair and then rubbed the back of his neck. _He didn't hurt you, did he?_ "No. I might have a bruise on my wrist from when he grabbed me to stop me from leaving, but otherwise I'm fine. I need to take a shower. Thanks for listening. I will see you in the morning."

That night, Draco had the hardest time sleeping. He kept having images of Harry doing things with other men and then he would interrupt them in a jealous rage. He would get rid of the other guy and then profess his feelings for Harry. Harry would admit he felt the same and then proceed to make love to Draco all night. Draco woke several times during the night sweaty, sticky and thoroughly embarrassed. When he sensed that Harry had finally woken up, Draco felt as though he had gotten no sleep.

Harry was surprised to see Draco looking so tired. He looked to be on his second cup of coffee by the time Harry made it down for breakfast. Narcissa had made a wonderful breakfast and had set a huge plate in front of him. "Thank you, Narcissa. What are you and Luna up to today?" Narcissa smiled. "We are going out shopping. Luna has a date tonight and wanted to get something special. She wants my input. I will just be glad to get out of the house." Harry smiled. Narcissa had taken over as the mother for everyone. She seemed so excited that Luna was going out on a date. It is a guy that works at St. Mungos as a Healer that had helped out Narcissa when she had been cursed with a dark object in the attic while cleaning last week.

"Draco, did you sleep alright? You look like you should go back to bed." Draco shook his head. _I'm fine, but I would like to take a shower._ He held out his wrist for Harry to remove the cuff. Draco cursed himself as he felt Harry's hand touch his wrist and images of his dreams popped into his head. He was thankful that they could only talk mentally and that Harry couldn't see what was going on in his head or hear all his thoughts. "I'll be in the library while you shower." Draco stood, kissed his mother on the cheek and then left.

A week later and Draco's crazy dreams were getting out of control. He didn't understand why he was suddenly attracted to Harry. He tried to think of any other time during his stay that he found Harry attractive, but couldn't think of anything. Even in school he had never thought of Harry as anything other than an annoyance and then the one person to save them all. He was thoroughly confused and completely exhausted.

Draco was cleaning the library when he was cornered by Luna. "Draco, are you feeling alright? You look like you haven't had a good night's sleep in about a month." Draco nodded and grabbed his notepad so that he could talk with Luna. _I have been having strange dreams lately_. Luna nodded_. I wake up several times during the night and then have a hard time going back to sleep_. Luna patted him on the knee. "Have you told Harry? I bet he could find you some dreamless sleep potion to help." Draco looked at his feet and shook his head, blushing. "I see. Are you attracted to Harry?"

Draco ran his hand through his hair. He really wasn't sure and shrugged his shoulders. _I'm not sure what is happening. I have been here a year and now this develops. Please don't tell him_. Luna nodded. "If you want to talk, I will listen. Your mother said dinner will be ready in about an hour. Try lying down for a bit and I will come and get you." Draco nodded and lay on the couch in the library. Luna placed a kiss to his forehead. She closed the door and headed for the kitchen to reassure Narcissa that Draco was alright.

A few weeks later, Draco was heading into his room for bed when his cuff constricted and he could hear yelling in the sitting room. He quietly went to the door to make sure that Harry was alright. "Harry, you can't start this again. What is bothering you this time?" Luna sounded angry and desperate. "Luna, I can do what I want. This is my house. If you don't like then you can leave." Draco heard Harry slam a glass down and knew that he was drinking. _Harry, are you alright? The cuff is tightening. Are you in trouble?_ Draco hoped that Harry would be fine and that he wouldn't hurt Luna.

Draco was about to open the door and see for himself but stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He mother was standing behind him and shook her head. "Let them handle it. Harry won't hurt Luna." _I'm fine Draco. Go back to bed._ Draco could do nothing by obey. He kissed his mother's cheek and then headed up the stairs to his room. Sleep was slow to come since he was still tense and nervous about what had happened. He finally let sleep come when he heard Harry's door closing.

Draco knew that Harry had been drinking more and more late at night. Draco would feel his cuff tighten and he was always drawn to the sitting room. The first few times, Harry had reassured him and sent him back to bed. Lately, Draco would wait by the door until the cuff loosened up and then would help Harry to bed. He wasn't sure what had brought on the drinking, but he was beginning to worry. He was more worried tonight since Luna had confronted him. He wasn't too surprised since nothing seemed to slip by her notice. What worried him was the threat to have Luna leave, thus taking his mother away.

Draco woke before Harry and headed down to the kitchen. He found his mother alone, fixing breakfast. "Did you sleep alright, Draco?" Draco shrugged. He had slept a little, mostly worried that Harry would wake and send Luna and his mother away. Draco took out his notebook. _I don't want you to leave. Will Luna be able to help Harry?_Narcissa let out a sigh, something she only did when she was unsure of what to say. "Honestly, I don't know. I'm worried about him. Has he been like this since his altercation with David?" Draco nodded and then ran his hand through his hair. He was about to respond, but Harry entered the kitchen followed by Luna.

_Harry, I didn't hear you call me. Are you alright?_ Harry looked at Draco though tired eyes. _I didn't call you. I just need some coffee._Draco got up and poured him a cup and placed it in front of him. "Thanks." Narcissa placed a plate of food in front of him. "Please eat something Harry. Perhaps you can take a nap this afternoon." Harry nodded, but didn't miss the look she gave Luna and then could tell that they were talking. Harry gulped down his coffee and then started in on breakfast. It wouldn't do to worry everyone in the house. The ladies left while Harry and Draco finished eating.

Draco was at a loss as to what to say, so an uncomfortable silence hung in the air. Once they were finished, he cleared the dishes and cleaned the plates at the sink, leaving Harry with his own thoughts. Harry was thoroughly embarrassed by his behavior. He wasn't sure what he was thinking. The drinking was not going to help. Ever since he had broken up with David he had been having crazy dreams involving another man with blonde hair. In each dream he was making love to him passionately, professing his love over and over. Apparently the man in his dream also professed his love. Sadly, Harry could never see his face. He was losing sleep trying to figure out who this person was.

Draco was brought out of doing his dishes as Harry began banging his head on the table, making Draco's cuff tighten since he was in pain. _Harry, are you alright? Please stop, you are hurting me_. Harry looked up to see Draco clutching his wrist in pain. "I'm sorry, Draco. I wasn't thinking." Draco nodded and went back to putting the dishes away. "I'm going to take a shower and then head into work. Do you need anything else before I go?" Draco shook his head.

The next few months seemed to go by fine and Draco had not see Harry drink again. He was just settling into bed when his cuff tightened painfully. Draco sighed, put on a robe and then headed downstairs. He was not surprised to find Harry in the sitting room with several bottles of alcohol around him. Draco wondered how he had managed to drink so much without anyone noticing. _Harry, why are you drinking? Are you in trouble?_ Harry turned his blood shot eyes to Draco and Draco nearly ran from the room.

Harry looked at Draco as if he had just got the last glass of water on a desert island. "Why are you doing this to me Draco? I can't sleep. It took me a while, but I just figured out it was you I was seeing." Draco took a step back, confused. _What are you talking about? I haven't done anything. I have no reason to and I am not able to with this bond_. Harry stood, but looked confused. He started to sway and Draco ran to help him, cursing the bond for bringing him closer to Harry. Draco had Harry sit back down on the couch, sitting next to him since Harry wouldn't let go of him.

"Draco, you have beautiful eyes. Did you know that?" Draco shook his head, worried where this was leading. Harry leaned over and kissed him. Draco had no response which seemed to make Harry angry. "Isn't this what you wanted? You have been giving me all those dreams. I haven't had a good night's sleep in months. Why won't you leave me alone?" Draco's eyes grew to saucers as Harry pushed him down on the couch. _I don't know what you are talking about. I can't send you dreams. I don't know what is going on._

Draco froze with fear as Harry began kissing down his neck and untying his robe. _Stop, please Harry. Why are you doing this?_ Harry continued his assault on Draco, but answered between kisses. "You know you want it. Don't deny it. You keep sending me the dreams. It has to be you." Draco felt tears at the corners of his eyes as Harry began removing his sleep pants. He was thoroughly confused by what was happening.

Draco almost sighed with relief when Harry stopped to look at his face. "There is no need to cry, Draco. I will make sure that I will be gentle and that we will both enjoy this." That only made Draco cry more. Deciding that this could only end badly for both of them, Draco rebelled against the bond trying to get him to submit and threw Harry off of him. Harry fell off the couch and hit his head on the floor. The cuff on Draco wrist tightened painfully, probably cutting into his skin since Draco had been the one to cause Harry pain.

Harry appeared dazed for a moment, so Draco ran to Luna's room and banged on the door. "Draco, come back. It will be wonderful. Come on. You know you want it." Draco began banging on the door harder as he heard Harry approaching. Luna finally opened the door and Draco pushed his way inside. "Draco what is going on? Is it Harry?" Draco shook his head. He frantically looked around for something to write with. Luna handed him some paper and a pencil, but Harry stormed into the room before he could write anything.

Draco cowered behind Luna, wanting to get out of Harry's line of site. Harry glared at Luna when Draco tried to hide behind her. "I see what is going on. You can't be with her. You are mine." Luna looked between Harry and Draco. Harry appeared very drunk and angry at Draco and Draco looked terrified. "Harry, what is going on? Why are you terrorizing Draco?" "He wants me. He has been sending me dreams. I'm just trying to get them to stop. I was trying to give him what he wants." Luna furrowed her brow. "Harry, Draco can't send you dreams. He isn't allowed to perform that type of magic. Nobody should be performing that type of magic."

Draco handed Luna a note. _I came downstairs to find he had gone through several bottles of alcohol_. Luna nodded. "Harry, please go to bed. If you threaten Draco again, I will take him and Narcissa and leave. GO!" Draco had never heard Luna sound like that and by the shocked look in Harry's face, neither had he. He looked from Luna to Draco and then back to Luna. He finally turned and left, stomping loudly up the stairs. Once his bedroom door slammed, Draco sunk to the floor and began shaking and crying.

Luna finally noticed his state of undress. "Draco, did he hurt you? He didn't force himself on you, did he?" Draco shook his head and wrote something. _He started by saying I was sending him dreams of us. I had no idea what he was talking about. He stood and nearly fell and the bond made me go to help him. We sat on the couch and he pushed me down and began kissing me and undressing me. I managed to throw him off and ran to you_. Draco rubbed his arm, the cuff still tight around his wrist.

Luna waved her wand and healed the chafing on his wrist. He pulled himself into a tight ball and began shaking more. "Draco, you can stay here tonight. I will try to get to the bottom of this. It seems that he has been having the same dreams about you that you had about him. Do you still have those dreams?" _Not as often. Could we have been cursed or something has gone wrong with our bond?_ Luna thought a bit. "I'm not sure, but we can look into it tomorrow. No matter what, I don't want you with Harry tomorrow." Draco nodded. Luna transfigured her chair into a mattress on the floor and Draco curled up to face a night of troubled sleep.

* * *

Two years. Two years and Draco had not said one word to him. Harry supposed he couldn't blame him. He had acted horribly. Luna had given him a thorough tongue lashing and made him leave the house for a week to get himself together. He tried to apologize to Draco, but never got any response. Draco would continue to come to him if he called, but he would stare at the floor and leave as soon as possible. A month after the incident, Luna asked Harry to retrieve Draco's wand. Ever since, Draco had warded his door at nights.

The dreams had never really stopped, but had lessened. Harry admitted that Draco could not have been sending him dreams, but was unsure what they meant. Everyone in the house treaded carefully around him and it was driving him crazy. He had not had any alcohol since that night. He woke the next morning and remembered every painful detail. He regretted everything and, if the dreams about Draco didn't haunt him, the scene from that night usually did.

Draco was always surprised that he had managed to stop talking to Harry. He was still compelled to come to him when he called, but once Harry realized that he wasn't going to talk back, he stopped calling him to apologize. Now Harry only called him if he needed something, which wasn't very often. Draco was terrified to be alone in the same room as Harry, even though he knew that Harry wasn't going to hurt him again. It was difficult. Thankfully, he could sense Harry's presence and would usually steer clear of any room he was occupying.

Draco had been surprised when Harry agreed to return his wand. Draco began warding his room at night, allowing him to feel safer. Luna had also given him a necklace with a portkey that would transport him to her if Harry attacked him again. He didn't think that Harry knew about the necklace. Draco had also begun carrying his wand with him. He didn't use it for anything, but wanted to be safe in case Harry cornered him or tried to attack him again.

So, now Draco was eating breakfast in the kitchen alone. His mother and Luna had needed to run some errands and left him with Harry. He was slightly afraid, but Harry hadn't tried anything since the one night. Luna reminded him he had the necklace and to use it if anything happened. He was startled out of his thoughts when Harry entered the kitchen. Draco was surprised that Harry had started to step out when he saw that Draco was sitting alone. Draco noticed that Harry looked terrible and decided that he needed to help more. He didn't think that he could spend the last year not talking to Harry. _You may stay_.

Harry almost fell over when he heard Draco's voice in his head. He hadn't realized he missed it. He could always feel Draco's presence in the back of his mind and it always calmed him, even these last two years of no talking. Just knowing that Draco was still in the house brought Harry peace. "Thank you." Harry slumped down in the chair furthest from Draco. Draco stood and got him some coffee and something to eat. _Don't you eat what I bring up in the mornings? Have you been sleeping?_ Harry looked at his hands in his lap. "I'm not usually hungry and I don't sleep well at all."

Draco was not at all surprised about the not sleeping. He knew that Harry had nightmares about what he had done to Draco and still had the dreams about the two of them. He was surprised about the not eating. The plate was usually empty when he would collect it. _Where is all the food going?_ Harry continued to stare at his hands. "I usually banish it. I didn't want anyone to worry, least of all you. I didn't want to make you take care of me."

Draco sat across from Harry, thinking. He could see that Harry was immensely sorry for what he had done. He hadn't touched any alcohol since and hadn't wanted Draco around him unless it was absolutely necessary. He had withdrawn from everyone in the house and had even quit his job. The man was clearly slipping away before everyone's eyes. He was sure that Luna noticed, but she knew not to discuss Harry in front of Draco. Suddenly Harry stood from the table and headed to the door. "I'm sorry, Draco."

Draco watched as he left, unable to say or do anything. He wasn't sure what he could say or do. He was still scared to be alone with Harry, but it hadn't been bad. Maybe they needed to start over again. They could sit in the library and talk like they use to. They could go on walks to the nearby park. Draco was still sitting at the table when Luna and his mother returned from the store.

"Draco, are you alright? Noting happened while we were away, did it?" Draco shook his head. He took out his notebook and pencil to tell Luna about what happened. _Harry and I talked for a bit. He has not been eating the breakfasts that I have been bringing up and he hasn't been sleeping well_. Luna and his mother looked shocked that he had talked with Harry. "Where is he now?" Draco concentrated on Harry and was just about to write something when the cuff tightened painfully and made him silently cry out and double over in pain. Whatever was happening with Harry was causing Draco pain beyond what the cuff would do.

Narcissa went to help Draco and Luna left to find Harry. Again Draco concentrated on Harry and found him in the basement. Draco managed to write it on the notebook and Narcissa told Luna. Luna ran down the stairs and found a powerful locking spell on one of the doors. She tried every counter spell she could think of before deciding to blast the door off its hinges. Inside she found Harry lying face down in a pool of his own blood. She rolled him over and saw that he had several huge gashes covering his body. She told Narcissa what she found and then apperated with Harry to St. Mungos.

Luna had been pacing in the waiting area for the last two hours. She had gone through several emotions, starting with sadness and now onto anger. She had been saddened that Harry felt he needed to take his own life. The Healers had said that he had used a cutting spell on himself. He had managed to create several gashes across his chest and legs and even managed to sever his left hand completely off. They were unsure if they could reattach it and have it still working properly. Now Luna had moved on to anger. She was angry that Harry had been selfish and stupid and not tried to talk with anyone. Now she was sure that he was going to hate himself even more when he realized he survived and Draco was going to have to be taking even more care of him.

Luna had fire-called home, since they couldn't talk mentally at such great distances, and told Narcissa what was happening. She said she would relay the message to Draco. Draco had been given a calming draught since the bond was trying to make him get to Harry.

Luna stopped her pacing when the Healer came through the door and walked toward her. "Ms. Lovegood, you can come and see him now." Luna followed the Healer to a private room. She knew Harry was going to have fit knowing he was given special treatment, but she just didn't care right now. She entered the room and it looked as though he was merely sleeping. "He is under sedation to help with the healing. We were able to close up all the wounds, but there will be scars and he will not be able to do much with his upper body for a few months. Besides the sedatives, he has been given blood replenishing potions and a potion to help repair the damaged hand. It will be reattached, but I don't think he will be able to do much with it. Do you know if that was his wand hand?"

Luna shook he head, knowing that Harry used his right hand. He was going to be so mad when he woke up. "When do you expect him to wake? I have a couple of other people that would like to see him. I'm sure you know that he has a bound slave. He will most likely need to be here so that he isn't hurting from their bond. As it is, he was given a calming draught so that he wasn't panicking about Harry being here." The Healer had heard that Harry had taken a slave. "He may come. We can arrange to have a cot set up in here for him, if he needs to stay overnight. As for when he will wake, it will depend on him. I would estimate that tomorrow sometime would be the earliest." Luna nodded and then thanked the Healer. She headed to the floo to fire-call Narcissa to say she was staying the night and that Draco could come over tomorrow.

Draco was sitting in the chair he hadn't left since he came to see Harry. He would sleep in the provided cot, but would spend the rest of the day in the chair. It had been two weeks since Harry was brought here and Draco wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. The bond was screaming at him to take care of Harry, but he was unsure if he was allowed and he didn't think that Harry would appreciate it.

So he sat. He usually read books and chatted, as best he could, with the nurses and Healers that came and checked on Harry. Luna and his mother came once a day to visit and check on Harry. Bryan, the Healer that Luna was seeing, came often and kept Draco company. They usually played Wizard's chess. The cuff that Draco wore continued to hurt him since Harry was still not awake, but he had refused to have it removed by a Ministry official. He felt it was his one way of keeping tabs on Harry's prognosis. Draco would chatter away with Harry when he was alone and not wanting to read. Sometimes he would read the _Daily Prophet_, hoping that would cause Harry to wake and make him stop.

The Healers had explained what Harry had done and Draco recognized the spell immediately. He ran his hand across his chest, over his own scars, and then over the tangled mess where the Dark Mark had been. He had been surprised that the spell had work wordlessly and without a wand while in prison, but he had been fairly determined to get rid of the Mark. Subconsciously, Draco knew that he had wanted to die when he had done that, but the guards had found him and stopped the bleeding but not healing it enough to diminish the scarring. Draco had not been surprised, but was disappointed that he lived. He knew that Harry was going to be upset when he woke and even more mad that he was going to have to rely on Draco more.

When the nurse came for the last check up of the night, Draco decided that he should go to sleep as well. He slowly got ready for bed, knowing that he wouldn't get too much sleep since he was plagued more frequently by the dreams of him and Harry. He had just slipped under the sheets when he heard a soft moan. He looked over at Harry, but didn't see any movement. Maybe he had heard wrong. Laying his head down again, Draco closed his eyes. He was just relaxing into sleep when he heard it again. This time he got up and walked over to his chair at Harry's bed.

Draco took Harry's hand and gave it a squeeze. "Draco?" Draco nearly fell out of his chair. Harry hadn't opened his eyes, but he turned his head toward Draco. "I'm sorry." Draco closed his eyes and allowed some tears to fall. _Harry, please don't be sorry. I have forgiven you. Please wake up._ Draco watched as Harry opened unfocused green eyes. Harry blinked several times in Draco direction, trying to focus his vision. _I don't have your glasses here. I can have Luna bring them in the morning_. Harry nodded and gave Draco's hand a squeeze. "I'm sorry." Draco watched as a few tears left his eyes. _Me too_.

* * *

The five year mark was approaching. Draco didn't think that he would make it this far. He thought that he was going to die in Azkaban or be released after his 6 months and then die a hermit in his huge manor. The five years with Harry had not been easy, but he would do it all over again in a heartbeat. While being bound to someone was not an ideal situation, it did give Draco a reason to get up in the morning. Now more than ever, he was needed.

Harry was released from St. Mungos two weeks after he woke, but was not able to do much. He had sulked in his room for the first month, ranting and raving that he should have been left to die and not burden everyone. Luna had had enough and nearly slapped him silly. He finally let it go and began joining them for meals and reading with Draco in the library. He never called Draco for help, but Draco came anyway. He knew Harry would probably never call him to help again. He had wanted to save Draco from being around him and now he needed Draco more than before.

The first few months Draco had had to help him with everything. He was sore and stiff from healing and needed Draco to help him dress, eat, walking around the house, and bathing. Harry had gone nearly a week without bathing because he didn't want Draco to have to help him. Draco had finally threatened to get Luna or his mother to help and Harry relented. Draco had placed a chair in the shower and stripped Harry to his boxers. Draco had also stripped to his boxers and got in with him, much to Harry's mortification. The first few times, Draco had had to do everything. Eventually, Harry was able to do most of his own washing and Draco could stand outside the shower to help with getting him out.

Now Harry could do most everything, although he did walk with a limp and he never regained full use of his left hand. Draco had taken to silently following Harry from room to room to make sure he was fine before heading off to do some chore. Today, Draco had taken to dusting the entire house, starting at the top. Over the past years, he and his mother had redecorated the entire house. That had taken up most of their time, letting their 'slave' mentality take over. Now that it was finished, Draco was simply compelled to clean. He tried to set himself a schedule and usually cleaned the same thing on the same day of the week. Today was dusting day.

While Draco was dusting, Harry was sitting in the library. He couldn't believe that it has been almost five years already. It seemed like yesterday that Luna was banging on his door and then they hurried to the Ministry. Harry can still clearly recall seeing Narcissa and Draco coming out of Azkaban. Since then, Narcissa had grown her hair back to its original length and Luna had bought her the best robes. After a year, both she and Draco had looked healthier.

Harry remembered being so shocked to see that Draco had had his head shaved. Draco had said that the guards did it because they thought he wanted his hair to be just like his fathers. He had put up a feeble attempt to stop them, but was secretly glad to be rid of something that reminded everyone of his father. Draco had since kept his hair cut closely to his head, never wanting anyone to mistake him for Lucius.

Harry was happy to see that he and Draco had regained a friendship after all that he had done. The two had finally sat and talked about what was going on. Harry apologized for what he had done. He acknowledged that while the drinking didn't help, it was still no excuse to do what he had done to Draco. Draco apologized for not talking to him for two years and making him think that he was a burden. Once that was cleared, they felt comfortable enough to sit in the library in the evening and read together, have discussions, or have Harry constantly loose at Wizard's chess.

Since St. Mungos, Harry had come to realize that he had feelings for Draco that went beyond friendship. He could admit he was handsome and attractive. All the manual labor he did surely filled him out nicely. Harry found himself staring at Draco's back side more and more. Harry had been sorting through his feelings the past few months to make sure that it was more than gratitude for taking care of him, but he came to the conclusion that he cared for Draco and would want to be with him after the 5 years were up.

To make sure that he wasn't under some spell of the bond, Harry had taken to spending all of his free time in the library looking up information on bonds. From what he had read, it seemed that there was always something to slave bonds so that neither party would develop feelings for the other. Harry had even looked up the specific bond used on him and Draco to make sure that it was true for their bond as well. Harry had come across a couple of examples of slaves and masters becoming more, but it seemed to be because there was attraction before. Harry had never thought of Draco as attractive until about 4 years ago. In school he was always the thorn in his side and causing trouble and then he felt pity when he found out what Draco had been put through for his and his mother's safety.

Harry was also slightly disturbed because he had begun to feel Draco's moods across their bond. According to the books, Harry was only to feel Draco's presence attached to his magic and know when Draco was in trouble. Draco presence in the back of his mind only ever gave him the feeling that Draco was alive. Draco had said that he could sense when Harry would wake up or fall asleep and would know where to find him if called for him. The only feeling Draco got about Harry was if he was in trouble. Besides the cuff, Draco could sense Harry's magic indicating that he might be needed to help.

As Harry was sitting in the library, he could feel that Draco was happily cleaning. He even got the feeling that he was humming to himself. Harry wanted to talk to him about this. He stood up to head to the kitchen to pour tea to have this discussion. Once standing, he felt a sharp pain through his stiff leg. He could also feel Draco stop humming, like he was waiting for Harry to call him. Harry grabbed his cane he had taken to using for just such reasons and hobbled down to the kitchen. Once in the kitchen and seated, he could feel Draco relaxing, knowing that Harry was alright.

Harry furrowed his brow. What was going on? He decided that he needed to talk with Draco and Luna about it. _Draco, come and have some tea with me. I have something to discuss with you_. Harry could feel anxiety and tension in Draco. _I'll be down in a minute._ Harry could feel he was nervous, but could hear him heading down the stairs, unable to refuse Harry's request.

Draco entered the kitchen to find Harry sitting on a chair with tea on the table. "Please, sit and have some tea with me." Draco nodded and then sat and poured them some tea. _Is there something wrong?_ Harry took a sip and shook his head. "Draco, what do you feel along the bond that we share?" Draco furrowed his brow in thought. _When you called, I knew you were in the kitchen. I can sense that you are not in danger, your magic is calm and the cuff is not hurting. You feel conflicted_. Harry raised an eyebrow and took another sip, waiting for Draco to realize what he had just said.

Draco was confused why Harry would be asking these questions. They had already talked about what the bond was like for each of them. There was nothing new he sensed. Suddenly, Draco understood. He looked at Harry through wide grey eyes. Harry continued to sip his tea waiting for Draco to say something. Once Draco realized the problem, he closed his eyes and rubbed his temple. _What is going on?_ Harry furrowed his own brow, not sure how to respond.

"I'm not sure. I have been reading about this for the last few months. I, too, can tell what you are feeling. Before I came down here, I could tell you were happily cleaning and humming. I could feel your anxiety and nervousness when I called you down here. We are not supposed to be able to feel our emotions. I have been feeling yours for at least 3 or 4 months that I know of." Draco sat silently. Harry could feel the confusion, along with being scared. He wanted to reach out and give his hand a squeeze, but was sure that would not be welcomed.

Draco had no idea what to say. The more he thought about it, he realized that he had been able to feel Harry's emotions for some time as well. He would need to read these books that Harry had. It seemed strange. Although, Draco thought with a chuckle, if anything was going to happen like this it was not surprising that it would happen to him or Harry. Problems seemed to be drawn to them like magnets.

Harry could sense the small amount of humor from Draco. "What is so funny?" _I should have known that if something were to go wrong it would happen to us. We seem to be magnets for strange occurrences_. Harry smiled a small smile and nodded his agreement. _Can I look at the books you have been reading?_ Harry nodded and summoned the five most helpful. "These five had the most helpful information. I can show you some of the others, but they didn't seem very helpful to me." Draco gathered the books and left, heading to his room.

A thoroughly ragged looking Luna and Narcissa tumbled out of the fire place just before dinner. Luna was planning her wedding to Bryan. He had proposed to Luna three months ago and now she was trying to get everything ready. The notion of Luna and Narcissa leaving had not been discussed yet and Harry was dreading having that conversation with Draco. Luna had mentioned that they were going to be moving to Bryan's house across town. Luna had explained to Bryan why she had acquired Narcissa and Bryan seemed to have no problem with keeping her with Luna. It helped that Narcissa seemed to approve of him as well.

The down side to Luna's wedding was that now Narcissa was in full mother mode and wanted Harry to be the next down the aisle. So far, Harry had been able to avoid an in depth discussion as to why he was not dating anyone. "Harry I have found the perfect wedding dress. I also want you to reconsider about being my witness. There is no one else I would rather have. And before you mention Ginny again, I would like to remind you that she is not my best friend. You are." Harry rubbed his eyes. Luna had been asking him constantly to be her witness. Harry felt that she deserved someone to stand by her that hadn't caused so much pain in her life. She and Ginny had remained friends all these years and Harry thought she should be the one to stand with Luna.

"Let me think more on it, alright. I just feel that I have not been the best of best friends." Luna nodded and gave him a kiss to his head. "Now, we are ordering take-out. Put the pans away, Narcissa. You are not allowed to touch one pot or pan tonight. My treat." Harry shook his head at Luna's antics as she bounced out of the room to order take-out. They had one phone in the house that was used for take-out and calling at Luna's job. It had taken Harry almost two years to get Luna to understand the phone. Once she got the hang of it, they had had take-out for about two weeks until Narcissa made Harry stop her.

"Where is Draco?" Narcissa sat in the chair across form Harry. Harry didn't think that Narcissa could ever tire of shopping, but he thought that shopping with Luna was in a whole different category. "He said he was going to do some reading in his room. I think that he dusted the entire house this morning. I still wish there was a way to stop you both from having to clean everything." Harry had tried forbidding Draco from cleaning, but that appeared to be one command that was not effective. Draco had tried to respect Harry's wishes of not cleaning one day, but that had turned out to hurt Draco more than help him. He had been sick all night because he had rebelled against the bond.

Luna returned, having successfully ordered. "Harry keep Friday open. I have set you up with someone. She works with Bryan." Harry refrained from rolling his eyes. "Actually Luna, I was already planning something for Friday. Since it's almost been five years, I thought I would take Draco out and thank him for taking care of me and not killing me. I was going to take him to dinner in Muggle London. Nothing fancy, I don't think he has eaten out in all this time." Luna looked at his skeptically. He thought she might see through his intentions and accuse him of trying to hurt Draco again. "Alright, but promise me you will take Claire out another time." Harry nodded, secretly hoping he wouldn't have to.

Harry was finally able to have a few moments alone with Luna. They were sitting in the library with books Harry had strategically placed about for reference. "Luna, there is something wrong with the bond that Draco and I share. We are able to sense each other's emotions. Have you had this happen with your bond with Narcissa?" Luna furrowed her brow and concentrated on Narcissa. "I can tell she is still attached to my magic and she is not in danger. Nothing else. You say you can feel his emotions? What is he feeling now?"

Harry closed his eyes. "He is happy. He said that he was going to be reading in the garden with Narcissa. He feels happy and content. I do feel he is slightly concerned, but probably because he is reading the books on slave bonds." Luna was shocked. She had known that they were in the garden together, enjoying the sun. "What does it mean, Harry?" Harry shook his head. "I'm not sure. I have poured over all sorts of books trying to find out. All they say is that there is something in the spell of the bond that is supposed to prohibit this from happening. Unless there was an attraction before the bond, we should not be able to feel each other's emotions."

Luna picked up the nearest book. It just happened to be opened to the bond that was put on them. It clearly stated that sharing of emotions was prohibited; knowing that an attraction could be formed or it could be used against the slave. "Were you attracted to Draco before?" Harry shook his head. That had been the first thing he thought of. "What about now?" Luna watched as Harry hesitated to answer, thus giving her the answer. "I see. Does he know this? Are you positive it isn't this new development with the bond?"

Harry ran a hand nervously through his hair. "I have thought about it a lot. Believe me. I am attracted to him, probably before I could feel his emotions. I'm thinking that that was what caused me to have all those dreams about him that were driving me crazy. My problem now is trying to convince Draco that I would like to be more than whatever I am now." Luna gave his hand a squeeze. "I always say that honesty is the best policy. I would suggest not telling him when you take him to dinner. If you want him to react honestly, I would tell him here. He deserves that." Luna was right, but he was panicked since Friday was two days away. "Alright."

Draco could sense that something was off all morning. Harry had not called him to help with anything and when he went to check on Harry he was not in his room. Draco had decided start on his cleaning, since today was the bathrooms. He always started at the top and worked his way down. Following the same routine seemed to calm him and soon enough he forgot about the strange feeling for most of the morning. He finished the top two floors when he decided it was time to eat.

_Harry, are you hungry?_ Draco asked as he began making sandwiches for lunch. Draco was surprised that he had not answered him. He searched his mind to see if he could find Harry, but couldn't find his presence anywhere in the house. _Harry?_ Draco could feel panic setting in. He reached across the bond to see if he could feel Harry's emotions. Again he couldn't find anything to do with Harry. He was just thinking about using the necklace to find Luna and his mother, when the fire place came to life and Harry stepped out.

Before Draco knew what he was doing he flung himself at Harry and buried his head in his chest. _Where were you? I was beginning to panic since I couldn't feel you._ Harry hugged Draco back and ran his hands up and down his back trying to calm him. "I'm sorry. I had to go to the store. I left a note on the counter." Harry took Draco back into the kitchen to look for the note. It apparently had gotten pushed back during the hustle of breakfast. Draco looked at the note, clearly stating that Harry had gone out for a bit. He nearly collapsed. _I need to sit outside_. He let go of Harry and went to sit on a bench in the garden.

Harry watched as he paced a minute before sitting with his head in his hands. Harry felt terribly guilty. He should have told Draco instead of using a note. He could feel that Draco was torn between being relieved and mad at himself for having such a breakdown. _I'm sorry_. Harry really hadn't meant to scare him. He had gone out to make arrangements for tomorrow's dinner. He wanted to make sure everything was perfect, hoping that Draco would take his news well today.

Harry stepped outside with the food that Draco had prepared. "I really am sorry. Next time I will tell you personally where I am going. I didn't think anything would happen to the note." Draco nodded his head, still cradled in his hands. Harry placed the lunch on the patio table and sat, hoping that Draco would join him. Harry desperately wanted to call him over, but didn't want him to feel that he had to. That had been the hardest thing to remember: Draco could not refuse Harry unless it put his life in danger. What Harry would always try to phrase as a question, the bond would interpret as a command for Draco.

Finally, Draco looked up and saw Harry waiting with lunch at the table. _Sorry. I just needed a moment_. "You are allowed all the moments you need. Are you hungry?" Draco nodded and sat at the table with Harry. Draco knew something was off again, when Harry started serving them. The bond was screaming at Draco to do the serving, but he knew that if Harry wanted to do this, then something important must be going on.

Once served, Harry ran his hand through his hair in a nervous gesture. "Have you finished reading about the bonds? Do you want to discuss anything?" Draco had finished reading and he was most curious about how it went haywire. The books explained that it only happened when there were feelings for the slave before the bond was out into place. _Did you have feelings for me before the bond was placed on us?_ Harry laughed. "Well, I certainly had feelings for you, but nothing romantic. I have thought about it already. You were always a thorn on my side and then I felt sympathy knowing what you had to go through for you and your mother. I don't think that is what is happening."

Draco nodded and thought some more. There seemed to be no reason for the change. Even if Harry had developed feeling for him now, it should not have changed the bond. But that still brings it back to either of them having feeling for each other in the first place. It was just not supposed to happen. Draco wondered if Harry had developed feelings for him as he had done for Harry. Draco closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. How do they know it's not part of the bond and their true feelings if they did want to be more? Draco was surprised to feel tears start to make their way down his cheeks.

Harry grabbed Draco's hand when he saw the tears. "I'm sorry. Truly I am. I asked Luna, but she and your mother cannot feel each other's emotions." Draco refused to look at Harry, so he didn't know what he was thinking. He could feel he was confused and worried, but not about what. Harry decided that he should be the one to lay everything on the line. Draco was already stuck in an impossible situation. "Draco, I have feelings for you that go beyond friendship. I have been thinking about it for months, before I realized there was something wrong with the bond. It started before the 'Incident' when I began having dreams about us. I should have told you sooner. Or handled it better. Anyway, I just wanted to let you know how I felt."

Draco was beyond stunned. Harry had just professed to have romantic feelings for Draco that went back to before their problems. Draco wasn't sure how to take that. That had been what Harry meant by giving him dreams. Draco didn't have anything to say. _I'm not sure what you want me to say_. Harry was slightly disappointed that Draco didn't share his feelings. "You don't have to say anything. I will admit I was hoping you would feel the same, but you don't have to. I just wanted to let you know. I will continue to look into the bond and hopefully find a way to stop feeling each other's emotions. I wouldn't want to overwhelm you with mine."

Harry reluctantly let go of Draco's hand and began eating lunch. Draco continued to stare at the table while he ate. Harry could still feel he was still confused and worried, but he wasn't going to push. The bond would only force Draco to tell him everything before he was ready. Draco was surprised that Harry didn't ask him what was wrong. It would be so much easier if he was forced to tell Harry everything. Harry had come to realize that he had to phrase things very carefully in order for the bond to not interpret it as a command that Draco respond to. Usually, Draco was glad that Harry cared that he could share things when he wanted. Now, however, would be a good time for him to lose his temper and demand.

Luna and Narcissa came home to a very quiet house. Not that there was usually a lot of noise, but they could tell where the boys were. At the moment there was nothing. Narcissa took the bags from Luna and headed toward her room to put them away. Luna went upstairs to find Harry or Draco. She found Harry sitting in the library buried in books. "Harry we're home. How did it go with Draco?" Harry turned his red rimmed eyes to her. He had apparently been crying. "I'm sorry Harry. I thought he felt the same for you." Harry sat the book down and wiped a few tears away. "I hoped, but he didn't have anything to say. I almost demanded that he tell me what he was thinking, but didn't want him hating me in the end. I have been up here since after lunch. I cancelled the dinner plans for Draco for tomorrow. Please don't make me go out with that woman."

Luna sat and enveloped him in a hug. She was saddened that Harry had to go through with that. She was also mad since she knew for a fact that Draco had feelings for Harry and hadn't told him. Stupid men. "I'm sorry Harry. I won't make you do anything. Are you hungry for dinner?" Harry shook his head. "Actually, I'm really tired. Tell Draco that I went to bed." Luna watched as he took his book and headed to his room. She sat a bit longer trying to find the best way for them to talk about this.

Narcissa put the bags away and then went looking for her son. She found him tucked away in his favorite corner of the garden. He appeared to be staring off into space, deep in thought. "Draco, are you cold or hungry?" Draco started at hearing his mother's voice. He looked at the sky and was surprised to see the sun setting and the sky turning orange. Draco shook his head. He wasn't hungry and didn't feel anything but the numbness. He had allowed lunch to continue in silence and then watched Harry leave, head hanging in defeat. Draco wasn't sure what to do. He had never expressed feelings for anyone other than his mother, and that was different. He had been sitting out here ever since, berating himself.

Narcissa could tell that something happened between her son and Harry, but didn't want to push Draco. He had a habit of shutting down when pushed into something uncomfortable. "Luna and I finished picking out the flowers today. While I love Luna's wild side, I had to help tone down the choices that she wanted to make. I'm so happy for her. Did you know that I had always wanted to have more children after you?" Draco's eyes widened and he shook his head no. He wondered why he was an only child.

Narcissa smiled. "Yes, I had wanted to have three or four children. Sadly, Lucius saw you as the needed heir and no more children were necessary. I love you, Draco, with all of my heart. I'm saddened that you had no one to share your childhood with. I would like to think that Luna is the daughter I never had. I hope that you can see her as a sister. I think she looks to you and Harry as her brothers, since she was also an only child." Draco smiled. He did see her as a sister. He understood what he mother was saying. Smiling, he stood up, kissed her cheek and headed in to find Luna. Narcissa remained behind, happy with her son.

Luna was still in the library when Draco approached her. He could tell that she was angry with him when she turned and glared. "You have a lot of explaining to do." Draco nodded and pulled out his notebook. _I was surprised and didn't know what to say. I keep thinking that maybe it is just the bond. We will be free in about three months. Is it possible to wait until then and see what happens?_ Luna looked thoughtful.

"I suppose that would be fine, but I still think that you should talk to Harry about this. You need to explain to him that you had the dreams as well and that you find him attractive. Tell him you want to wait until you are no longer bonded to make sure it isn't something with the bond. I'm sure he will understand." Draco nodded. _Why did he go to bed? I didn't think he ate anything_. Luna looked saddened. "He was tired. Talk to him in the morning." They made their way back to the kitchen to find Narcissa starting dinner. Draco could tell that they were talking to each other, but didn't seem to care just now.

Harry woke from a restless night of sleep to find Draco sitting in the chair in his room. He was fully dressed and looked to have been up for several hours. "What time is it?" Draco started but turned to face Harry_. Almost 10am. You needed your sleep. Luna and Mother are out shopping, again_. Draco offered a small smile at the thought of the two of them shopping. Harry sat up and put his glasses on, only then did he notice the tray of breakfast on the side table. _You will be eating_.

Harry had to finish everything under Draco's watchful eye. Draco made him get up and take a shower before he led him to the garden. _I'm sorry, Harry. About yesterday. I was surprised and felt out of my element_. "Its fine, Draco. I shouldn't have sprung everything on you at once." Draco sighed and then took Harry's hand. _I do have feelings for you, but I don't want to do anything until the bond is lifted and I can say for certain that these are my true feelings. It wouldn't be fair to either of us if it turned out to be the bond_. Harry gave Draco's hand a squeeze. "I can live with that. Just promise that when the bond is lifted you will let me show you that I can be worthy of you." Draco nodded.

* * *

The four of them were waiting for the Ministry official to arrive so that the salve bonds could be lifted. Since Luna and Harry had been the first to acquire slaves they were going to be the first to have the bonds cut. Unfortunately, Harry had a sinking feeling that something was going to go wrong. Luna and Narcissa seemed to be talking calmly to each other, but he and Draco were sitting nervously. Harry wasn't sure if it was because once the bond was broken they would feel different towards each other or because Draco could leave if he so chose that was making him so nervous.

They were all startled when the Ministry official entered the room. "Well, I can see that 5 years has gone by rather quickly. Sadly there appears to be a glitch in the bond placed on all the slaves. I do believe that the official that originally placed the bonds had some sort of vendetta against the prisoners being released, you two in particular." Harry could feel his magic beginning to react negatively. "What is the problem? Are the bonds not going to be cut?" Luna had a surprisingly sharp edge to her voice.

"The official, against the constraints of the law, bound you, and several others, forever. The Malfoys will be slaves of yours for the rest of their lives. The only way we were able to find to end the slave bond is to make it into a marriage bond. I am truly sorry. We only found out a few weeks ago when we were planning on having so many people return to end the bonds. The official told what he had done and we have dealt with him on this matter. I am truly sorry." The official left the four stunned occupants in the room.

Luna turned to apologize to Narcissa. "Stop. Do not apologize. Without you Luna, I would have been bound to someone only wanting revenge and then would have been stuck with them for the rest of my life. I have no problem being bound to you for the rest of my life. I will gladly take on the responsibility of caring for your house you share with Bryan and any children you plan on having. That is final." Luna looked ready to argue and cry about the situation. She knew, however, that she couldn't bind herself in marriage to Narcissa and if this was how she wanted to be then she would allow it. "Very well. We will tell the official."

Harry and Draco watched the two leave with their heads held high. Once gone, Harry slumped in a chair and ran his hands over his eyes. He knew he should have stayed in bed. "Why does this happen to me?" Draco sat next to him and took his hand. _It is not your fault. There will always be crazy people out there wanting to take revenge, especially against my family. At least I will be protected by the most powerful wizard in England_. Draco offered a small smile.

Harry still had his head in his other hand. "It still doesn't seem fair. You deserve better." Draco nodded. _Do you know why I don't talk, Harry?_ Harry shook his head_. I was punished because I couldn't torture a Muggle prisoner at the Manor. My father cursed me, saying that since I couldn't utter the simple spell for torture that I shouldn't be able to say anything at all. What he didn't know was that I was alright with that. Magic had caused me nothing but problems for the past few years_. Harry gaped openly at Draco confession. "Does your Mother know?" Draco shook his head.

_I didn't tell her since she had had a rough time as it was at the Manor. That is why neither of us wants to return. In fact, you can sell all the Malfoy properties for all I care. I'm just glad that I will still be bound to you and that my Mother is happy_. Harry didn't know what to say. It was all too much to take in. He was still angry that Draco's freedom had been taken from him in the first place and now it might never be returned.

"Will you marry me?" Draco barely heard Harry. _Why?_ Harry shook his head and chuckled to himself. "I like you and it will give you some freedom. I can't imagine having you as my slave for the rest of my life. I wouldn't like it. You know I could barely tolerate it these past 5 years." Draco thought a moment. Having some freedom back would be nice, but Harry wouldn't be able to find someone else. He didn't think that he would ever get married, considering his name. _I don't want you giving up a chance on happiness, either_.

Harry shook his head. "Draco, everyone else sees the scar and the name. I'm not sure I would ever find anyone that would want me, Harry. You don't give a damn about any of that, you never have. Why wouldn't I want to marry you? Please. I think that we could fall in love and be happy." Harry was right of course. Besides, he did have feelings and would probably be upset any time Harry brought anyone else home. _Alright, but I want to get rid of this cuff and have a ring. I don't want a wedding, just call the official back here and we will do it now_. Harry was surprised that he agreed so readily. He leaned over and gave Draco a kiss.

**

* * *

**

10 Years Later

:

Draco was in the kitchen watching Harry and their two children playing in the yard. They had moved from Grimmauld Place after Luna and Narcissa left when Luna got married. They didn't like being there with just the two of them, plus Harry confessed that he wanted somewhere they could build happy memories as husbands. Draco nearly melted at the sentiment.

Scorpius was their oldest at 6 and Lily was 4. Scorpius had wild blond hair and deep green eyes while Lily had long flowing dark locks the curled at the ends and soulful grey eyes. They were the perfect blend of their fathers. Draco had carried both, since their bond did not allow Harry to be the carrier. When they had told the Ministry official that they wanted to marry, they had read through the bond details thoroughly. Draco was not a slave to Harry, but he would be considered the submissive in the marriage, thus allowing him to carry.

Luna and her three children with Bryan, plus his Mother were regular visitors to their house. While Narcissa had remained in the slave bond, she was now also bound to Bryan and their three children. She looked the happiest catering to the children.

_Harry, lunch is ready. Wash up the terrors_. Harry smiled at Draco through the window and gathered up the children. There was protesting from them, but one look from Harry and they headed to the bathroom. Harry headed to the kitchen to wash himself. Draco was just finishing the sandwiches and putting fruit on the table. He came up behind him, wrapped his arms around him and gave a kiss to his neck. "I love you." Draco smiled and wove his fingers with Harry's, their rings glinting in the sunlight coming through the window. _I love you, too. I have a surprise for you_.

Harry kissed Draco's neck again and waited for him to say what it was. Instead, Draco moved Harry's hands lower on his abdomen, hoping Harry could feel the magic. Harry paused in his kissing of Draco's neck and felt the familiar sign of new magic, magic that was both his and Draco's. Harry spread both hand over Draco's stomach to feel more of the new life. "Really, another one. How far along are you?" Harry and Draco had not talked about having anymore children, but he was happy none the less_. About 2 months. Are you oaky?_

Harry turned him around and ginned goofily. "Of course. I told you I love you, right." Draco nodded and leaned up to give Harry a kiss. The sounds of two sets of feet prohibited things from getting too heated. "Yuck, Dad. Nobody wants to see that." Draco thought Scorpius was more like 6 going on 15. Lily just giggled at her fathers. "I'm hungry, Father. Are we having ice cream?" Draco rolled his eyes. Harry laughed; his daughter was so much like him. "Not today."

Draco set the lunch on the table and watched happily as his family ate, knowing it had been hard, but he and Harry had made it work. It turned out to not be so horrible to be bound for life if this was the life he was going to be living.


End file.
